fellowship_of_awsomenessfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:A second adventure?
We need a second adventure. Any ideas? Imamadmad (talk) 12:51, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes, A guy raises up the Fellowship of Incredibleness to fight the Fellowship of Awesomeness, so its a battle to see who's the best (This is Shadowbane81, login isnt working well.) If you give me just over a week (currently forced to mostly edit mobile, and I hate writing a lot on mobile), I can write an intro for a new story, so keep posting ideas. Ps, who's admin here? May I suggest the new forums for writing adventures in? The layout with a separate box for each post would make it easier to track who said what and when as people didn't always sign their posts in the original story. Imamadmad (talk) 07:08, January 16, 2013 (UTC) So far as I know we're the only ones, I know nothing about wiki-ing, so if u could help nd round up some people and spruce up the website that would be great. TA-DA. I had a diffrent idea, but it works: http://fellowship-of-awsomeness.wikia.com/wiki/The_Felllowship_of_Awesomeness:_The_Copper_War Kermit has been turned to the dark side 23:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll start a discussion t the help desk concerning wiki styling etc. This thread can remain for discussion if the story itself. Imamadmad (talk) 12:21, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I've read what you have so far of The Copper Wars , and it's good. However, there was so much left unanswered after the first adventure which I personally think should be resolved before starting something completely different. Hey, it doesn't say anywhere that we can't have two adventures running at once. I personally would like to do a story which follows directly from the last story (which I can start next weekend), but we can be writing both adventures at the same time. Imamadmad (talk) 12:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) We also need profiles on each character, I started them, but I dont know much about Thor, (Ive not seen Thor just the Avengers) Man in Black (the the heck is he?) and the Doctor (Ecept he's awesome) The others I can totally rock out on though. And, if we want to answer questions why not put a timeline? (And what questions are u reffering to exactly But I also think that we could have another story running.) What we need to do now is recruit new peoples to our wiki.14:05, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Shadowbane81 (talk) Do we also need new articles for Copper and Fred? As it is a preety obscure comic, I can bang them out if you like. Kermit has been turned to the dark side 17:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC) If those characters are going to be important in their stories, then they deserve pages. The questions I was talking about are things more like how did the fellowship escape the dream world? What created the dream world? How does Thor survive (my idea was that the Doctor does a similar thing as he does in "Day of the Moon" with River)? Y'know, things that need to be solved in narrative. But we can have as many stories as we want going at once. I can do a recrution of all the people who edited the first adventure, but yet again this will have to wait until the weekend. In the mean time, why don't we go over to the help desk and start outlining an idea of the rules for the wiki (y'know, stuff such as only about 5 sentences per post, must be at least 3 post between yours rules for the original story, no inappropriate content, don't delete/alter others posts, that sort of thing) Imamadmad (talk) 17:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC)